Tea Gardner
by deadrea94
Summary: (ADAPTACIÓN) Todos se burlan de ella, porque no supo lo que le sucedió, la graban y la humillan, una es castigada y quiere venganza, otra tiene remordimientos y ayuda. Lo que inicio como una broma pesada, se convirtió en una terrible tragedia. "de inofensiva a monstruo" -¡TODOS DEBEN MORIR!-
1. Prologo

Aviso: este fic es una adaptación de la película de Carrie, del cual es una adaptación cinematográfica del libro de Stephen King: Carrie.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de YU-GI-OH DM, NO son míos. Los personajes Margaret y Chris NO son míos.

 **(** **OoC, AU/UA, drama, tragedia, horror y T: por lime y groserías** **)**

 **(Deadrea94)**

 **Advertencia: muerte de personajes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tea Gardner**

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 1:** **Prólogo, Nace el pecado**

—El señor es mi pastor nada me falta—

Repetía una mujer de 20 años, tiene puesto un largo vestido negro y un saco grueso, de ojos cafés con ojeras y cabellera castaña clara alborotada y larga. Estaba arrodillada y en sus manos tiene una cruz de plata y la santa biblia. Viéndola más cerca se ve que esta golpeada y con sus labios rotos.

—Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre—

—Por más que reces, no te salvaras. Déjate de estupideces y has lo que te digo. — la voz tenebrosa y gruesa le pertenece a un hombre alto completamente de negro, cabello negro, ojos azules fríos y una sonrisa psicópata.

— ¡Dios por tu nombre aléjame de ese demonio! — grito la mujer con muchas lágrimas, eso hizo reír mucho al hombre quien se acercó a ella y le jalo el pelo haciendo que su rostro se alce.

—no soy un demonio, soy más bien…como un lobo y tú eres mi presa elegida— dijo en susurro para luego besarla bruscamente, ella intento defenderse pero él no se lo permitió. —vamos mujer, debes de entender que yo solo quiero dejar mi descendencia. — dijo perversamente.

—Dios castiga siempre el pecado— dijo la mujer en un susurro y llorando. El hombre ríe de nuevo.

— ¿pecado? Más bien diversión…yo sé que te encantara— dijo quitándose la chaqueta.

Ese misterioso hombre con una extraña fuerza desgarro la ropa de la indefensa mujer y él se desabrocho su pantalón. Sin piedad y con una sonrisa diabólica empezó a violarla. Ella gritaba y trataba de defenderse sin éxito alguno, y eso solo hacía que ese hombre se excitara más. Para él fue una diversión, para ella una pesadilla.

Pero para los ojos de ella ese es el principio su pesadilla.

El hombre ya satisfecho se comenzó a vestir, la chica quedo en posición fetal y sangrando.

Gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ella visualizar mejor ese rostro, por su apariencia es un hombre de unos 25 años quizás un poco más, su piel es pálida, no tiene rastro de bigote o barba, solo tiene el cabello largo atado a una moña. El sonrió con locura extrema. Se abrió la puerta de repente, no fue por el viento ni nada parecido, no hay nadie cerca ni nada y la puerta tiene seguro. Es una fría noche como las demás. Ese hombre simplemente salió y paso lo mismo, se cerró la puerta y quedo con seguro.

La chica solo se levantó y se fue a bañar.

Nueve meses después…

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en esa casa.

Es una noche como la de hace nueve meses.

En las escaleras se ven charcos agua, aunque eso no se ve como agua, es otra cosa. Subiendo se ven cosas caídas y rotas. Se vuelve a escuchar ese grito, viene de una habitación.

En la entrada la santa biblia esta tirada y mojada. En dicha habitación hay muchas velas encendidas de colores blancas y rojas, en la cama la misma mujer se retorcía de dolor, sus sabanas tienen manchas de sangre. Ella tiene un bulto en su vientre, pero ella no sabía lo que está pasando y solo grita y grita de dolor y angustia.

—Dios mío, ayúdame ¡AYUDAME! — Se movía de un lado a otro en la cama — ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO! — Grita y se pone boca arriba y mira el techo —Santa Maria ayúdame a acabar con esta agonía — dijo y grito de nuevo muy fuerte, su respiración esta entre cortada, suda gota fría, agarra fuerte las sabanas.

Da un último grito, el más fuerte que ha dado en su vida, de repente se siente calmada, pero débil, mira para todos lados, su respiración se normaliza un poco, sus piernas están abiertas, hay una gran mancha de sangra y ahí algo que se mueve, la mujer asustada lentamente se sube su largo vestido blanco también manchado de sangre.

Ahí una hermosa bebe, quien también lucho por nacer, se movía mucho, pero no lloro ni grito, la mujer se sentó y miro con sorpresa a esa bebe.

—es una prueba… debo eliminar el pecado nacido— se dijo la mujer quien tomo unas enormes tijeras de costura que estaban en su mesita de noche.

Las apretó y movió rápido su brazo, pero se detuvo y esas filosas tijeras quedaron cerca del cuello de la bebe, la mujer se le quedo viendo, en ese momento la bebe abrió sus ojos y amabas se vieron por primera vez, sus miradas chocaban, una trataba de vencer a la otra y una quedo derrotada.

La mujer en vez de cortarle su cabeza, corto el cordón umbilical, tomo a la bebe y la alzo, la abrazo muy fuerte y la besaba con arrepentimiento, la empezó a arrullar para calmarla, poco a poco la bebe se fue durmiendo en sus brazos.

—shhh. Lo siento, yo te cuidare, seré tu madre y tu padre. Tu nombre será Tea, Tea Gardner, mi nenita preciosa. — dijo ya por ultimo abrazándola muy fuerte.

La bebe abrió de nuevos sus ojos, revelando su color, parecen dos enormes zafiros. Como los de su padre.

 **Hola a todos, aquí inicio una nueva historia, me vi las tres películas de Carrie (1976, 2002 y 2013) me gustaron todas, pero sin duda la mejor es la 2013, es la que más me voy a basar, pero le pondré unos toques más oscuros y un punto de vista mío para hacer una mejor adaptación del fanfic. Así que gracias y nos leeremos a la próxima BYE :D**

 **(Si te gusto, déjame un review, si lo deseas puedes dejarme sugerencias también, te lo agradecería mucho. Visita mi perfil y mis páginas en especial la de tumbrl ¡gracias!)**


	2. La Marginada

Aviso: este fic es una adaptación de la película de Carrie, del cual es una adaptación cinematográfica del libro de Stephen King: Carrie.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de YU-GI-OH DM, NO son míos. Los personajes Margaret y Chris NO son míos.

 **(** **OoC, AU/UA, drama, tragedia, horror y T: por lime y groserías** **)**

 **(Deadrea94)**

 **Advertencia: muerte de personajes.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tea Gardner**

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 2** **:** **La Marginada**

.

.

Han pasado 16 años de lo ocurrido.

Hace un día muy lindo, en la escuela todos están animados en especial el equipo de voleibol femenino. Algunas se divierten mientras entrenan, otras están concentradas en entrenar, pocas solo estaba hablando por celular y viendo como los chicos juegan y entrenan duelo de monstruos.

Pero en una esquina, se encontraba una chica de cabello corto castaño, ojos azules y bonito cuerpo. Está sentada y tiene el uniforme deportivo, tiene la cabeza agachada y tímida. Miraba a todos con miedo, se estremece cuando alguien pasa o está cerca de ella. Es Tea Gardner la marginada, la solitaria y la anormal.

Tea observaba como los hermanos Mouto jugaban duelos y salían victoriosos. Pero ella tiene los ojos puestos en el mayor de los hermanos, Yami Mouto, el chico más lindo y popular de toda la escuela, el mejor duelista de todo el país y de quien ella está enamorada. Pero eso es algo imposible, porque todos la odian, porque nadie le hace caso y está segura de que él ni siquiera sabe que ella existe.

La profesora Mai Valentine dio varios silbatazos para anunciar que termino la hora e ir a las duchas. Tea espero que todos se fueran para así ir sola y más tranquila a ducharse. Vio como los chicos se retiran y Yami también, seguido de muchas fans y seguidores. Tea se entristeció y siguió su camino a las duchas.

Llego a paso lento. Al llegar la mayoría de chicas ya se habían bañado, otras solo bromeaban y jugaban. Se dirigió a su casillero y saco lo necesario para ducharse y cambiarse. Vio como las demás chicas se divertían y se ven tan tranquilas y relajadas.

Dejo su toalla y su jabón a un lado y abrió el grifo y comenzó a ducharse. Cogió el jabón y empezó a aplicársela en todo el cuerpo. De repente sintió un dolor en su estómago, cuando paso su jabón entre sus piernas, sintió algo raro, se paralizo, su jabón se cayó, miro sus manos horrorizada, están llenas de sangre al igual que su jabón, le llego su menstruación pero Tea no sabe qué es eso.

— ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! — grito Tea demasiado asustada. Las chicas cercanas se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba.

— ¡me estoy desangrando! ¡AYUDA! — grito de nuevo salió de la ducha y las chicas al verla se empezaron a burlar, Tea estiraba sus manos para que ellas vieran la sangre que tenía. Algunas chicas salían corriendo para alejarse de Tea.

—Cálmate anormal, es tu periodo— dijo Serenity y las otras le decían cosas similares, pero Tea no se as escuchaba ni se calmaba, seguía asustada, se acero a ellas y mancho a Chris. Todas se empezaron a burlar.

— ¡Qué asco! Me mancho de periodo— dijo Chris entre burlas.

Todas las chicas se fueron en busca de tampones, toallas higiénicas y demás que están en los estantes, tomaron lo que más pudieron y entre todas, al tiempo, le arrojaron todo a Tea, mientras ella gritaba que la ayudaran, Serenity se unió con las demás y todas gritaban "¡Póntelo! ¡Póntelo! ¡Póntelo!" Chris saco su celular y empezó a grabar. Tea se cayó al piso y seguía gritando y pedía que pararan de arrojarle esas cosas. De repente todos los tampones y toallas que están cerca de Tea se empezaron a alejar, Tea se puso en una esquina en posición fetal y se puso a llorar.

La profesora Mai llego al ver tanto alboroto, vio como todas seguían arrojándole cosas a Tea y se burlaban de ella, mientras Tea seguía llorando y estaba desnuda.

— ¡EH! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? — grito la profesora.

—Nada, que la estúpida de Tea Gardner no sabe que tiene su periodo. — dijo Chris riéndose.

La profesora se fue a socorrer a Tea, ella al verla la abrazo fuertemente, gritaba asustada, la profesora trataba de calmarla, pero Tea lloraba y no reaccionaba. Algunas chicas la están observando y otras burlarse, pasito.

—Tea por favor cálmate, por favor reacciona— la profesora Mai tomo la cara de Tea.

— ¡Profesora me estoy muriendo! ¡AYUDEME! — grito Tea.

La profesora le dio una fuerte bofetada a Tea y de repente exploto todas las luces y bombillas de las duchas. Asustándolas a todas, la profesora miro a Tea, ya se ve calmada y miro con mucha rabia a las espectadoras.

— ¡todo el mundo fuera! ¡! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! — grito Mai mientras cubría con una toalla el cuerpo de Tea, todas no les quedo más que obedecer.

Serenity observo todo y se sintió culpable, al parecer ella no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le estaba pasando. Miro con pesar a Tea como lloraba en los brazos de la profesora Mai Valentine.

Después…

Tea estaba esperando sentada en el despacho del director de la escuela. Tiene bien sujeta entre sus brazos su maleta y la cabeza agachada. Viste el uniforme, una falda azul larga, pasaba de las rodillas, medias largas blancas, blusa blanca con el moño azul, saco rosado y zapatos cafés. Tiene el pelo un poco desordenado y tiene puesto un rosario de plata.

En ese momento salió la profesora Mai, le sonrió a Tea. Ella la miro un poco nerviosa.

—Tea… linda, puedes pasar— dijo y Tea se levantó y paso a la oficina del director. Vio las manchas de sangre que tiene la profesora y fue por su causa, cuando estaba en ese ataque la mancho por todas partes. Después de todo, la profesora le explico detalladamente (con pelos y señales) que era lo que realmente significaba lo que acababa de pasar, se sintió muy avergonzada, pero muchas cosas tomaron ya sentido, cosas que Tea antes no entendía y le quedo todo claro. La profesora paro y voltio, la tomo de los hombros.

—Tea por favor perdóname— Tea la miro desconcertada. — Lamento haberte abofeteado tan feo— continuo, Tea solo le sonrió — solo lo hice para que te calmaras y en ese momento estaba muy furiosa por lo que ellas te hicieron, ¿me perdonas? — Tea asintió la profesora Valentine sonrió y sentaron en frente del escritorio del director.

El director salió del baño y vio a Tea.

—bueno señorita Tiana Gardner, ¿ya se siente mejor? — dijo sentándose, Tea lo miro feo.

—Su nombre es Tea, director — corrigió Mai.

—Eso, eso, Tea Gardner— el director soltó una risita.

—Tea ya se siente mejor, no se preocupe, ya le explique todo y la tranquilice— hablo Mai de nuevo.

—señorita Gardner por favor dígame usted quienes fueron las que le lanzaron…bueno, ya sabe…todo eso. — el director se sintió apenado.

—director, mire yo si se quienes fueron, lo único que le digo es que por favor me permita a mi encargarme de ellas. — Mai hablo en tono amenazante.

—Está bien, entonces por favor profesora encárguese de ellas y su castigo, y sobre usted señorita, hemos llamado a su madre. — término de hablar el director.

Tea alzo su mirada, miro con horror al director.

— ¡¿Qué?! — hablo fuerte Tea.

Y entonces todas las luces del despacho empezaron a palpitar y el tanque de agua para tomar se rompió en miles de pedazos, asustando a la profesora y al director. Tea se abrazó a sí misma, se ve asustada y alterada. Mai y el director se miraron estupefactos, Mai se acercó a Tea.

—Linda ¿Por qué te pones así? Es mejor que tu madre venga por ti, así estarás más tranquila— Mai trato de consolar a Tea, ella levanto su mirada.

—profesora, usted no entiende nada. — susurro Tea abrazándose más fuerte.

Mai la miro un poco seria y casi con sorpresa, pero de todas maneras no quedaba opción, bueno debe ser que todavía Tea sigue alterada y todo la asusta, eso debe ser.

—Bueno…puedes tomarte estos días que quedan de la semana, para descansar, para que se te pase todo y regreses más tranquila a clases ¿está bien? — Mai acaricio la espalda de Tea, ella agacho su mirada y asintió levemente.

* * *

Tea esperaba en los asientos que quedan en la entrada de la escuela. Vio como las chicas que la molestaron salieron en grupo con otros chicos, entre ellos están Yugi Mouto, Serenity y su hermano Joey, Seto Kaiba y Chris (Christina) quien corrió hacia la carretera al ver que su novio Bakura llego para recogerla, se besaron de forma salvaje sin importarle su alrededor. Serenity va abrazada de Seto y su hermano muerto de la rabia y celos, Yugi va charlando alegremente con Rebecca, los demás en situaciones similares. No vio fue a Yami Mouto, se entristeció.

En el fondo Tea desea ser como esas chicas, lindas, des estresadas, con novio, viviendo su adolescencia correctamente, sin preocupaciones, vistiendo como quisieran y sin problemas. Les tiene envidia.

Escucho risas cerca suyo, voltio a ver y son chicos quienes se rieron más al verla voltear, uno de los chicos se acercó a ella, asustándola.

— ¿Por qué no me la chupas? — pregunto con una sonrisa perversa —como te vi tan sola y pues… me dio pesar— sus compinches se rieron más fuerte, Tea escondió su cabeza, con inmensas ganas de llorar, no tiene fuerzas de nada.

Le dieron un empujón, haciéndolo quejar de dolor, Tea miro al chico que está en el piso y los amigos sorprendidos, miro con más atención y vio a Yami con mirada muy seria y terrorífica.

—perdón, estabas en mi camino— dijo Yami con sarcasmo y levantando un hombro. Tea casi se muere de nervios y agacho la cabeza. El tipo se levantó y se fue rapidito con sus amigos lejos de ahí.

Yami siguió su camino, Tea vio cómo se iba y no alcanzo a agradecerle, pero no se quedaría así, se iba a levantar para alcanzarlo pero una persona la detuvo, esa persona es su Madre, Margaret Gardner. La madre de Tea, tomo la maleta de Tea y la ayudo a levantarse de la banca, la abrazo fuerte y se dirigieron al auto. Tea vio con tristeza como Yami se fue en su auto, ni siquiera se pudieron mirar a la cara, su única oportunidad de hablar con él se fue a la basura. Quedo peor de triste que antes.

En el camino ambas están un silencio total, pero Tea no se va a quedar con las palabras en la boca.

—mami, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué yo nunca supe de esto? Tuve mucho miedo ¿sabías? Yo…yo creí que…me iba a morir— la señora Gardner solo la miro.

—Esto lo vamos hablar en casa mi nenita— Tea solo rodo los ojos y tomo paciencia.

—no mamá, vamos hablarlo ahora. La profesora me dijo que eso es algo normal en las mujeres, que eso es para que nosotras podamos… —

— ¡Basta Tea! ¡Ya basta! Cállate— grito alterada, Tea se asustó, su madre cuando grita así se pone mal. —dije que eso lo hablamos en casa— se vio más calmada.

Llegaron a su casa, Margaret salió del auto, pero Tea se quedó ahí quieta.

—Tea, entra a la casa por favor—

—no mamá, no quiero, me da miedo y tú sabes porque, además quiero seguir hablando de eso—

—Tea ya te lo dije, por favor entre a la casa— al ver que Tea no se movió la madre entro a la casa, tarde o temprano Tea entrara.

Tea se quedó en el auto muy seria, no quiere entrar ahí, sabe lo que pasara, pero tampoco se puede quedar en el auto, además todavía está afectada con todo lo que paso hoy y en especial con lo de Yami, perdió su única oportunidad. En ese momento un fuerte golpe en el vidrio del auto asusto a Tea sacándola de sus pensamientos, es un niño vecino que está montado en bicicleta, golpeaba duro el vidrio.

— ¡Tea fea! ¡Tea monstruo! ¡Tea anormal! — gritaba el niño mientras le sacaba la lengua y hacia muecas desagradables.

Tea en enfureció demasiado y haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza mando lejos al niño junto con su cicla, se estrelló en un árbol cercano y salió corriendo asustado y adolorido. Tea quedo sorprendida, mejor entra a su casa rápido para evitar ciertas complicaciones.

Antes de abrir la puerta principal de su casa, miro el techo, está dañado y se nota que muy pronto se va caer, pero hay algo más, ese techo tiene huecos circulares no muy grandes pero no tan pequeños, Tea sabe que fue lo que causo esos agujeros, empezó a recordar los hechos:

* * *

 _Tea una niña de 8 años, miraba con mucha curiosidad y sin parpadear el jardín vecino, estaba subida en un balde y se sostiene de un muro que separa su jardín con el del vecino. En el jardín del vecino ahí una chica de unos 18 años, quien se encuentra acostada una silla de playa asoleándose o broceándose, está en traje de baño, pero solo tiene puesto la prenda baja, sus senos están al aire libre._

 _Tea miro rápidamente hacia su casa, no vio a nadie, así que de un salto se pasó al jardín vecino y un poco tímida, lentamente se acercó a esa chica quien sonrió al verla, Tea tiene un largo vestido que le cubre casi todo su pequeño cuerpo y tiene un muñeco raro._

— _Hola_ _—_ _dijo la chica vecina sonriéndole. Tea se quedó mirando algo en específico y lo señalo._

— _¿Qué es eso?_ _—_ _pregunto Tea, la mujer se miró y se ríe._

— _son senos linda, senos_ _—_ _dijo con simpleza, Tea soltó un "ah"._

— _Me gustaría tener uno como ese_ _—_ _dijo Tea abrazando su muñeco._

— _los tendrás, no te preocupes, solo tienes que esperar unos años y veras, seguro serán hermosos_ _—_ _dijo sonriéndole y acomodándose mejor la chica, Tea la miro raro._

— _No, no los tendré, mi mami dice que las buenas niñas no tienen_ _—_ _dijo dejando con su cabeza y la chica miro raramente a Tea._

— _¿Qué dijo que?_ _—_ _pregunto un tanto extrañada._

— _Que las chicas buenas y decentes no lo tienen_ _—_ _repitió Tea._

— _tu mama es una hipócrita, es como copa C, las tiene pequeñas es todo._ _—_ _dijo la chica burlándose, Tea no entendió nada de lo que dijo._

 _Margaret salió de la casa en busca de Tea, al mismo tiempo también salió la vecina, quien es madre de la chica con quien hablaba Tea._

— _Mi mami también me dijo que ella fue mala y sucia cuando me hizo, por eso ella tiene y lo llama… "almohadas sucias"_ _—_ _Tea se sintió triste al decir eso, la chica soltó una carcajada._

— " _almohadas sucias" que loco suena._ _—_ _ella vio como Margaret salió corriendo hacia Tea la alzo entre sus brazos._

— _¡TEA! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas de casa sin mí?_ _—_ _dijo muy enfadada, Tea se asustó._

— _buenas tardes señora Margaret_ _—_ _saludo la madre de la chica, la vecina de Margaret._

— _Tea, no quiero que vuelvas a salir, ni muchos menos que hables con gente como esa_ _—_ _Tea agacho su mirada, está a punto de llorar._

— _cálmese señora Gardner, es solo una simple charla._ _—_ _dijo en todo relajado la chica._

— _¡no me pidas que me calme, mujerzuela del demonio!_ _—_ _dijo agresivamente Margaret._

— _¡no vuelvas a llamar así a mi hija, señora Margaret!_ _—_ _le grito la vecina muy ofendida. La chica se levando muy furiosa._

— _¡el único demonio aquí es usted, loca estúpida!_ _—_ _le grito la chica y su madre la regaño por hablarle así._

— _Vamos a la casa Tea, tenemos que hablar_ _—_ _Margaret se dio vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia su casa, Tea comenzó a llorar porque sabía a lo que se refería con eso._

— _¡hazte un favor y huye de ese demonio, pequeña!_ _—_ _grito de nuevo la chica muy seria, la madre la volvió a regañar. – ay mamá esa mujer me llamo mujerzuela solo por tener senos, es estúpido ¿no? – dijo muy furiosa, su madre la miro extrañada._

— _¿Qué?_ _—_ _pregunto su madre sin entender a lo que se refería, de repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo asustándolas y volteando ver hacia la casa de los Gardner._

 _Se escucharon unos gritos, con más estruendos, las ventanas de la casa se abrían y se cerraban rápidamente, los demás vecinos se acercaron a la casa, para ver que es lo que pasaba, los estruendos se hacían más fuertes, al igual que los gritos, es Tea quien más gritaba como "¡NO MAMÁ!" "¡NO QUIERO!" "¡NO ME ENCIERRES EN EL ARMARIO!" "¡AAAAHHH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!" y cosas así, los vecinos se miraban como asustados, siempre en la casa de los Gardner suceden cosas extrañas y anormales, como ahora. Y en un instante una mesa salió de una de las ventanas, rompiendo los vidrios._

 _Del cielo empezaron a caer grandes piedras, los vecinos asustados y en pánico salieron corriendo a sus respectivas casas, las piedras caían tan fuerte que perforaron la mayor parte del techo de la casa, parte de su jardín, su pórtico y ventanas, Tea seguía gritando y su madre también, tratándola de calmar. Los vecinos no llamaron a nadie, más bien hicieron como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, nadie hablo del tema jamás y nadie volverá a hablarle a esa extraña familia._

* * *

Tea volvió a la actualidad, ese día su madre la obligo a que se encerrara en ese lugar, odia la oscuridad, lo tenebroso, por ello no tiene ganas de entrar a su casa. Pero no tienes más opción, tiene que entrar.

La casa por dentro, es muy silencia y un tanto temerosa, se siente un ambiente feo y solitario, Tea dejo su maleta en el sofá de la casa, se escuchan golpes en la parte de arriba. Tea con paso lento y curioso subió las escaleras, pasando el zaguán, hacia la habitación de su madre, entro. Margaret está abrazando la santa biblia y ella es la que ocasiona los golpes, golpea su cabeza contra la pared, Tea se sintió de lo peor.

—Mamá— la llamo, pero no reacciono, siguió golpeándose — ¡MAMÁ! — Grito Tea, Margaret la miro —basta mami, no quiero que te hagas daño— dijo y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya eres toda una mujer Tea— dijo en susurro, Tea asintió muy levemente —Eva fue hecha con la costilla de Adán, y luego… dilo Tea, di lo que sigue— Tea empezó a negar con su cabeza.

—No mami, no, solo…solo quiero que me hables…— Tea trataba de que su madre le explicara.

—dilo—

—Mamá escúchame, solo…— trato de hablar de nuevo pero…

—Dilo— repitió Margaret —el pecado original…—

—mamá…— rogo Tea.

—Fue el pecado del coito…— Margaret no la escuchaba.

—el pecado original fue el pecado de coito, mamá ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Mama por favor, me duele ¡me duele! — Tea ya se desesperó.

—Y Dios maldijo a Eva, entonces y es de sangre esa maldición por siempre— Tea se levantó muy alterada.

— ¡no voy a repetir eso mamá! ¡Ni siquiera eso está en la biblia! ¡No lo dice en ninguna parte! — Margaret junto sus manos.

—Dios por favor no la escuches, has ver a esta niña el pecado de sus costumbres…— dijo rápidamente y rezando.

— ¡Mamá! — llamo Tea.

—y dile que de ser inocente, esta maldición no la habría afectado como a Eva. — termino de suplicar Margaret rápidamente.

—yo no peque mami, yo no soy Eva, ¡no hice nada! —

—te bañaste con todas esas y tienes ideas lujuriosas como ellas—

—mamá todas tiene que hacerlo, es la verdad, ¡esa es la regla! —

—Tienes que ser diferente porque él está ahí— Margaret también se levantó.

— ¡no quiero ser diferente mamá! ¡Quiero ser como ellas! —

—Eso es pecado, si sigues así Dios…— Margaret rezaba y apretó su biblia, Tea la interrumpió.

— ¡quiero ser igual a ellas! — grito muy fuerte Tea

— ¡VA A CASTIGARTE! — Margaret con la enorme biblia golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza de Tea haciéndola caer al suelo. Margaret se acercó y la abrazo —yo no dejare que te pase eso…Señor por favor te pido…— Tea la empujo.

—No mamá— Tea tomo la biblia, Margaret comenzó rezar por si sola —el Señor es generoso, su amor es eterno y… y su…fidelidad, continua en todas las generaciones. Salmo 100, versículo 5. — hablo fuerte Tea señalándole a su madre la biblia.

—Te sacare de esa escuela, te sacare— dijo Margaret muy desesperada, Tea no aguanto más y salió corriendo —rezaremos juntas…para salvar nuestras almas…— Margaret salió detrás de Tea, bajaron las escaleras. —Almas débiles y pecadoras. —

— ¡basta por favor mamá! — Tea se tapó lo oídos. —No me advertiste de eso y ahora soy la burla de todos, no fui yo la que peco, fuiste tu mama quien peco. — Tea la miro con rencor y respirando muy aceleradamente. Margaret se puso seria.

—Eso no es cierto, yo no lo hice— Margaret bajo las demás escaleras lentamente, Tea se asustó, Margaret se dirigió hacia el armario de las escaleras y abrió la puerta. —Entra al armario ya. — le ordeno.

—No mamá— Tea retrocedió muy asustada y negaba con su cabeza.

—Entra para que hagas plegarias— dijo y Tea seguía negando, ese lugar le daba mucho miedo y no volverá a entrar ahí jamás.

—Por favor, entra y reza Tea—

—No— dijo en susurro y negando más con su cabeza. Margaret se acercó peligrosamente a Tea, ella retrocedió más.

Margaret furiosa, tomo los brazos de Tea con fuerte, ella grito un "¡no!" y comenzaron a forcejear, Tea trataba de soltarse de su madre, pero no podía, Margaret la cogió fuerte de su cabello y la comenzó a arrastrar. Tea grito con dolor un "¡no! ¡Mamá! ¡Déjame!" Margaret no la escuchaba y solo repetía lo mismo que dijo anteriormente, volvieron a forcejear pero Margaret le jalo más duro su cabello y Tea tropezó, Margaret aprovecho y la arrastro más duro para así meterla al armario, Tea gritaba igual de fuerte como lo hizo cuando era una niña "¡ayúdenme!" "¡no por favor!" Tea vio el armario: oscuro y tenebroso "¡mamá! ¡NO! ¡YA NO MAS!" seguía gritando, Margaret en un fuerte empujón mando a Tea hacia el armario y la encerró. Tea comenzó a golpear fuerte la puerta.

— ¡déjame salir de aquí! ¡MAMÁ POR FAVOR ABREME! — grito histérica Tea y golpeando más fuerte la puerta.

— ¡reza mucho nenita! ¡Pide mucha misericordia! — grito con mucha tristeza Margaret.

Tea golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y gritando. — ¡DIOS TE ODIA! — Tea grito con todas sus fuerzas y se hace una gran grieta en la puerta del armario. Tea retrocedió asustada y sorprendida, Margaret se asustó también y junto sus manos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar y a pedir ayuda.

Tea se tiro al suelo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, había imágenes de los santos, de ángeles, estatuas de la virgen Maria y una estatua grande de Jesús crucificado colgado de la pared, a parte todo está oscuro, Tea se pone a llorar y junta sus manos comenzando a reza mentalmente, vuelve a mirar la estatua de Jesús y producto de su imaginación ve como empieza a escurrir sangre, Tea se asusta y rápidamente enciende las velas que están ahí, se arrodilla y comienza de nuevo a rezar muy, pero muy asustada.

" _Jesús empieza a observar desde la pared, pero su rostro es frio como piedra. Y si me ama como mi madre dice, entonces porque me siento tan sola"_

Tea lloro y lloro hasta que sus lágrimas se acabaron y cansada le gano el sueño y quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchísimas gracias por iniciar este nuevo fanfic conmigo, gracias por leer hasta aquí y apoyarme, les mando muchos abrazos ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **(Si te gusto, déjame un review, si lo deseas puedes dejarme sugerencias también, te lo agradecería mucho. Visita mi perfil y mis páginas en especial la de tumbrl ¡gracias!)**


	3. El castigo

Aviso: este fic es una adaptación de la película de Carrie, del cual es una adaptación cinematográfica del libro de Stephen King: Carrie.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de YU-GI-OH DM, NO son míos. Los personajes Margaret y Chris NO son míos.

 **(** **OoC, AU/UA, drama, tragedia, horror y T: por lime y groserías** **)**

 **(Deadrea94)**

 **Advertencia: muerte de personajes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tea Gardner**

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 3** **:** **El castigo.**

.

.

En las lejanías de ciudad Domino, en un auto muy lujoso, se encontraba una pareja desnuda, esa pareja es Seto Kaiba y Serenity Wheeler. Ellos están teniendo sexo, al fin y al cabo están solos, lejos de casa, evitan interrupciones y espías.

Seto esta encima de Serenity, ella tiene sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, ambos gimen al compás de que Kaiba entra y sale de Serenity, Kaiba aumento su velocidad al ver que el clímax se aproxima, Serenity suelta un grito y luego Seto suelta un gruñido y cae sobre Serenity sin lastimarla, ambos están ya cansados, sudorosos. Pero ya sienten un poco el frio ya que a ambos nos los cubre nada, Kaiba abrazo fuerte a Serenity, pero ella solo volteo el rostro y se quedó mirando a la nada, es decir ella no hizo ya nada. Seto la miro y frunció el ceño, puede que sea muy frio, no demuestre mucho sus emociones, ni digas frases cursis cuando acaban estas sesiones, pero le molesto un poco el hecho de que su novia no le diga nada o no exprese nada, de echo eso le pareció extraño, porque la que tiene las palabras es ella no él.

—… ¿Serenity?...— llamo Kaiba muy serio, pero preocupado, Serenity reacciono y lo miro un poco nerviosa.

—Perdóname Seto, perdón— Serenity se comenzó a vestir, Kaiba arrugo su mirada, ahora está más molesto y desconcertado.

Cuando termino de vestirse, salió del auto y cruzada de brazos empezó a mirar la nada, estaba muy pensativa. Seto se vistió también, salió también y se puso a su lado, también cruzado de brazos, pero con las cejas juntas, es decir molesto.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?— pregunto, rompiendo ese silencio que lo empezó a fastidiar.

—no sé si me entiendas, lo que me está pasando es algo que no pega contigo Seto. —

—a ver, primero: esto me está fastidiando, segundo: como dices eso, si ni siquiera sé que es lo que te pasa y tercero: sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo para todo, así que deja de balbucear idioteces y dime que es lo que te pasa Serenity—

—Vaya Seto— dijo conmovida con lo que le dijo, así que va a soltar todo —me pasa, que hoy hice algo muy malo en la escuela, yo nunca hice una cosa así, y sobre lo que dije antes es porque yo sé que a ti no te interesan estos temas. —

—ah, ya entiendo. Si tienes razón al decir que eso no me interesa, así que entonces estas así por lo de esa tal Tea Gardner—

— ¿Cómo? Ya lo sabias. —

—todo el mundo lo sabe, solo comentan sobre ello y de echo ese tema me tiene hasta los cojones. Pero no entiendo porque te afecta tanto eso—

—me afecta y mucho. Yo fui parte de todo eso Seto y me hace sentir mal. —

— ¿No me digas que tienes remordimientos de conciencia?— Kaiba miro como Serenity aparata su mirada, el suelta una risa —eso es estúpido, eso solo sirve para ser debilucho y vulnerable a todo, así como en los negocios, ya sabes ahí que ser duro en todo. A lo que me refiero es que solo pídele disculpas y ya. —

— ¿Acaso tú le pides disculpas a tus competencias y hombres que has derrochado?— pregunto Serenity con enojo y muchísimo sarcasmo, Kaiba solo rodo los ojos, ¡mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?

Serenity se iba a devolver a subirse al auto, pero Kaiba la detuvo y la alzo como una princesa.

—oye… bájame— dijo riendo un poco, eso alivio un poco a gran Seto Kaiba.

—eso es diferente Serenity, solo trataba de ayudarte a buscar una solución, no me burlaba de ti— Serenity lo miro para analizar que lo que decía fuera cierto… y lo es.

—Lo sé, pero igual me siento mal, porque después de todo, Tea Gardner no me ha hecho nada ¿comprendes?— seto la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente…cosa rara porque Seto nunca hacia esos gestos de ternura.

—bueno no del todo… pero sin tanto te preocupa haz algo que te deje tranquila y listo… ya me canse de palabras volvamos al auto. — dijo Seto cargándola y llevándosela de vuelta.

.

.

.

* * *

En otro lado un auto Plymouth Roadrunner modelo único, color rojo y rayas negras, iba como loco recorriendo las calles, no les importaba nada, dentro del auto van Bakura como piloto, su novia Chris en el copiloto, estaban tomando cerveza y tenían la música a todo volumen, cuando llegaron a la casa de Bakura, el estaciono el auto a lo loco y salieron gritando y riendo como locos.

Chris subió al cuarto de Bakura y encendió su laptop, y saco su celular.

— ¿Qué mierdas piensas hacer Chris?— pregunto Bakura quitándose la camisa dejando al aire su torso desnudo. Chris se tomó de un solo trago la mitad de su cerveza.

— ¿no es obvio? Voy a subir a youtube el video de Tea Gardner. — dijo Chris, empezó a teclear. Bakura rodo los ojos y se acostó en su cama.

—Deja de hacer estupideces y vamos a coger duro, mi amiguito está desesperado. — dijo Bakura señalando su centro abultado.

—Aguántate un poco follador, además solo estoy ayudando a tea Gardner en su primer periodo. — dijo un poco molesta y siguió en su tarea. Bakura no le gustó nada lo que Chris hacía.

—pues en ese video sales tú y tus amigas, donde se enteren te castigaran y yo no quiero problemas ¿me entendiste?— dijo en tono amenazante y frio, choris levanto los hombros, restándole importancia.

— ¡que fastidioso eres! No va a pasar nada… listo ya subí el video, quedo perfecto. — Chris se molestó y alzo la voz, pero al ver que el video ya estaba en las redes de internet, se puso muy contenta de repente. Bakura sonrió de lado, está loca esa mujer.

—Entonces ya deja esa mierda y ven aquí— dijo llamándola y moviendo sus manos insistiendo que viniera con él. Chris sonrió con picardía.

—Que desesperado— dijo y se lanzó sobre él y se empezaron a besar salvajemente.

.

.

.

* * *

En la casa de los Gardner, Tea quedo encerrada todo un día y una noche en ese armario, menos mal que estaba bien abrigada, pero igual sufrió un frió infernal, se sentía como si estuviera en el polo norte. Margaret Gardner estaba cociendo en su máquina de coser y estaba dejando listo unos arreglos, al ver que su "castigo" ya había terminado, se enfilo hacia la puerta del armario.

Al abrir la puerta, entro y encontró a Tea Gardner completamente dormida. Está bien acurrucada, abrazando fuerte sus piernas, tratando de darse calor. Margaret la empezó a despertar moviéndola con cuidado y acariciando su cabello castaño. Tea poco a poco fue despertando, abrió sus ojos y se incorporó un poco.

— ¿Hiciste todas las plegarias mi nenita?— pregunto su madre con cariño, Tea se tallo los ojos.

—Si mama, las hice todas— respondió con susurros, su madre sonrió.

—Esa es mi niña. — dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Luego Margaret tomo el cabello de tea y comenzó a peinarlo con sus manos. —Te quiero mucho. — dijo.

—y yo a ti mamá. — respondió Tea sonriéndole.

Margaret le dio otro beso en la mejilla y siguió consintiendo a Tea. A Tea no le importaba como es su madre, tampoco le importa nada de lo que piensen o lo que sea, puede que le tenga un poco de miedo. Pero Margaret Gardner sigue siendo su mamá, la mujer que le dio la vida, que la crio y que le da de comer y trabaja para ella. Ella ama mucho a su madre sin importar que.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En la escuela, todos hablaban solo de lo que paso con Tea Gardner, al parecer ese nombre se puso de moda en todo el colegio, algunos la tomaron como burla, otros le dio pesar, otros sabían el tema pero no les importaba, en fin, típico de escuela, en donde hay una novedad y todos hablan de ello. Algunos de echo se encuentran aburridos y ya fastidiosos del tema, esos son: los hermanos Mouto, Seto Kaiba, Serenity y su hermano Joey Wheeler y por ultimo Tristan.

Las chicas se encontraban en el patio de entrenamiento, algunas hacían las actividades, como otras no, algunas estaban en el suelo chalando, riendo y cosas por el estilo. D repente se escuchó un silbatazo fuerte, llego la profesora Mai Valentine. Se le ve que está enojada y más seria de lo normal, dio la peor mirada a todas las damas presentes.

— ¡todas de pie! ¡AHORA!— grito a todo pulmón, incluso asustando algunas chicas, las que estaban en el suelo sin dudarlo se pusieron de pie y se reunieron cerca de la profesora. — ¡Formen dos líneas YA!— grito de nuevo y todas se miraron entre sí, sin decir nada la obedecieron.

—saben… a todas les espera un gran mes, de echo será el mejor mes de su vida, ósea… el baile la graduación y el inicio de una nueva etapa y todas deben estar muuuyyy ansiosas ¿verdad? — dijo Mai con una sonrisa fingida, fría, falsa. Algunas chicas rieron con ella, dándole la razón.

Mai continúo con su charla. —Me imagino, que todas deben de tener ya su vestido listo, su pareja ideal, mejor dicho, todo perfectamente planeado. — Mai soltó un suspiro soñador, actuando como adolecente enamorada. Todas las chicas le colocaban atención. — ¿Qué me dices tú Chris? — se acercó lentamente a la susodicha. Ella comía chicle. —pero antes de contestarme, escupe ese chicle— dijo en tono seco y serio.

— ¿y donde lo coloco? Profesora Mai— dijo con burla Chris. A Mai ya se le acabo la paciencia.

— ¡puedes tragártelo o lo que sea, pero no quiero verlo en tu boca!— dijo Mai acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, a Chris no le quedó más remedio que ponerlo en su mano y tenerlo hasta que todo eso terminara.

Mai vio cómo su compañera de al lado sonreía, se le acerco también. —Quita esa ridícula sonrisa burlona jovencita— ella sin dudarlo lo hizo.

Todo quedo en silencio y el ambiente se puso pesado, ahora todas tienen la cara seria y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿y bien? Que me contestas Chris. — prosiguió Mai. Chris rodo los ojos.

—bueno a decir verdad, si, si tengo mi pareja y mi vestido y todo planeado. Mi pareja es Bakura Ryu, uno de los chicos más guapos de toda la escuela. — respondió con orgullo Chris, Mai volvió a sonreír sarcásticamente.

—vaya que suerte tienes… supongo que le pondrás un tampón o una toalla en su solapa…— Chris la miro sorprendida, se ofendió por ese comentario.

—No tengo porque escuchar esto. — dijo Chris muy molesta y trato de irse pero Mai impidió eso.

—tú no te vas de aquí ¿me has oído? — Mai la coloco de nuevo en su lugar, luego a paso lento se puso enfrente de Serenity. — ¿y qué hay de ti Serenity? — la susodicha agacho su mirada. —me imagino que tú y el chico millonario Seto Kaiba, ya están haciendo campaña para ser los reyes del baile. Sabes linda, yo hubiera votado, pero ahora no me da la gana. — Mai se apartó de ella y comenzó a caminar lento.

Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas de la actitud de la profesora y sobre todo del lenguaje que usa con ellas, algunas estaban un poco nerviosas y otras muy enojadas.

Mai volvió poner cara de enojo y seriedad, las miro lo más fríamente que podía. — ¡todas hicieron algo muy asqueroso ayer! ¡Enserio una cosa asquerosa! — grito sobresaltando algunas. — ¡y no conformes, alguna de ustedes subió un video a internet!— todas hicieron un sonidos de sorpresa e incrédulas.

Serenity miro con rabia a Chris sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella le devolvió la mirada y ahí fue donde confirmo que fue ella quien lo hizo, se pasó de la raya. Desvió su mirada hacia la profesora quien miraba a cada una, al parecer ya se dio cuenta.

— ¿Quién de ustedes tomo ese video?— pregunto. Ninguna contesto. —bien… como quieran. Saben también que hay un dicho que dice: "por una pagan todas" y otro que dice: "todas en la cama o todas en el suelo"— Mai les dio la espalda a todas y coloco una risa triunfal. —entonces mi castigo, por hacer lo que hicieron y por no contestar mi pregunta es suspenderlas a todas por 3 días, para que así no asistieran al baile, punto. — todas pusieron quejas y empezaron a reclamar. No lo podían creer ¡esa profesora está loca!

—vaya, parece que les di en donde más le duele, pues bien merecido se los tienen—

—Esto es absurdo. — dijo Chris.

— ¡silencio! No pedí tu opinión. — grito Mai, dejándolas a todas calladitas. —todas no tienen idea, de cómo se sintió Tea Gardner por lo que le hicieron, fue odioso, vil y demasiado cruel. Pero desafortunadamente la dirección eligió otra cosa. — dicho lo último todas se relajaron y se tranquilizaron.

Mai las miro y soltó una risa muy malvada y sarcástica.

—no se confíen niñas, no se confíen. Porque no eh terminado de hablar. La dirección eligió que todas se quedaran una hora más; todos los días aquí corriendo y entrenando…conmigo. — todas se sorprendieron otra vez, eso no se lo esperaban, Mai volvió a sonreír. —Yo misma me encargare de ustedes. —

—Yo no voy a asistir. — volvió hablar Chris. Mai se le acerco.

—como quieras queridita, como todas quieran. Si alguna no asiste, simple, quedara suspendida 3 días y no podrán asistir al baile ¡LES QUEDO CLARO!— grito de nuevo. Todas quedaron igual que antes, el castigo está peor que el anterior. —y antes de empezar a correr, quiero que todas piensen seriamente como se sentiría ser Tea Gardner. ¡Ahora comiencen a correr YA!— dio un silbatazo, todas se fueron a cumplir su castigo.

Y así pasó una semana. Las chicas se quedaban una hora más, entrenando, la profesora Mai no tuvo piedad con ninguna, las hacia correr más de 30 vueltas, a saltar y moverse de un lado a otro, haciendo abdominales, aeróbicos, movimientos con el tronco, flexiones de pecho y todos los ejercicio que se le ocurrían. Durante la semana Chris, se quejaba y les decía a las chicas que hicieran algo para detener eso, pero ninguna accedía a nada, porque ninguna quería perderse el baile, de hecho una de ella vio el lado positivo, dijo que así bajaría de peso y se verían más bonitas el día del baile. Chris solo dijo que se fuera al diablo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Margaret Gardner, trajo a la escuela a Tea, en esa semana, Tea la convenció de que la dejara volver, también averiguo lo que le sucedía, prácticamente tomo clases de educación sexual, claro a escondidas de su madre. También tenía ganas de ver a Yami, pero no todo era felicidad, obviamente no quería ver a ninguna chica, ese día fue el más humillante que tuvo en su vida, pero hará lo posible por seguir y terminar de una buena vez todo y así poder empezar su sueño de ser una bailarina de ballet, como las que veía en las películas y televisión. Tea se despidió de su madre.

—Tea, hoy vendré por ti, así que espérame. — dijo su madre, Tea solo asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salió del auto y entro a la escuela. De una sintió todas las miradas encima suyo, se sintió intimidada y bajo su mirada, todo quien la miraba se reía de ella, o solo cuchichiaba, hacían comentarios, la miraban de todas las formas posibles, ella no entendía el porqué, igual siguió andando, ella suplicaba por dentro, que la dejaran de mirar, también cuando vea a Yami este no la mire así. Llego hasta su casillero, y en la pequeña puerta estaba pintado "TEA COME MIERDA" ella casi se pone a llorar, pero igual se dispuso a abrir su casillero, pero cuando lo abrió muchísimos tampones, toallas higiénicas le cayeron encima, asustándola. Todos los del alrededor estallaron de risa. Tea sintió una indescriptible rabia y lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo de ahí, sin dejar de recibir esas miradas de encima.

Entro al baño de damas rápidamente, con rabia aventó su maleta al lavamanos, puso sus manos en las orillas del lavamanos y las apretó fuerte y se miró en el espejo. Al ver su reflejo se sintió miserable, sus ojos zafiros se volvieron más fríos y tenebrosos, con rabia y miles de lágrimas saliendo, salió un extraño poder, que hizo que el espejo se fuera rompiendo poco a poco, hasta que se rompió por completo haciendo un gran estruendo, eso la hizo reaccionar, miro por todos lados percatándose que nadie estuviera en ese momento ahí. Vio los vidrios rotos que habían encima de su mochila, se concentró de nuevo en ellos y de repente todos esos trozos se empezaron a elevar, Tea abrió más los ojos y se concentró más, su maleta también se elevó, hizo que los trozos de vidrio se alejaran de su maleta y luego la tomo en sus manos. Tea sonrió muy sorprendida al ver lo que había logrado, además vio como esos trozos de vidrios seguían elevados, es algo increíble y extraordinario. Escucho la puerta y esos trozos cayeron al piso. Tea se asustó mucho, vio como una chica entro y la miro raro, Tea solo abrazo su maleta y salió corriendo de ahí.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Las chicas siguieron con su entrenamiento, todas hacían saltos de lado izquierdo a derecho. Todas ya se ven muy agotadas y sin fuerza. Mai solo las vigilaba con cuidado viendo que todas hicieron los ejercicios correctos. Si una se quedaba todas tenían que repetir todo de nuevo y eso hacía que se quedaran más tiempo en la escuela.

—No puede hacernos esto. — se quejó Chris.

—Ya olvídalo, ya estamos por terminar. — dijo seriamente Serenity.

—toca hacer esto cada día de la semana— dijo en tono cansado — ¿y todo por Tea Gardner?— Chris ya estaba cansada de eso, para ella todo eso es estúpido.

Serenity solo alzo los hombros y siguió con sus ejercicios. Chris se detuvo.

—No seguiré con esta estupidez. — dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡CHRIS NO TE DETENGAS!— grito la profesora Mai, Chris ya se estaba hartando. — ¡esfuérzate o no iras al baile!—eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¡Cierre la puta boca!— le dijo Chris — ¡deje de jodernos la vida! ¡Esto es un abuso! — todas miraron a Chris un poco nerviosas, Mai abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente se acercó a Chris.

— ¡¿cómo me dijiste?! — Mai por poco y la agarra de los pelos a Chris.

— ¡Dije que no quiero continuar con esta estupidez!— le grito Chris y se le puso a su altura — ¡no hare esto solo porque TEA GARDNER tubo su menstruación y la muy estúpida no lo sabía!— termino de decir. Todas pararon de hacer sus ejercicios para mirar la discusión.

— ¡ahora mismo te largas de mi clase! ¡Quedas suspendida y tienes prohibido asistir al baile!— le dijo en tono amenazante —fuera de mi vista— le dijo acerca del rostro de Chris. Y se dispuso a irse.

— ¡NO!— le respondió groseramente a Mai.

— ¡¿NO?!— Mai se devolvió y encaro de nuevo.

— ¡usted no lo decide! ¡No nos puede hacer eso!— se trató de defender Chris.

—Cállate y vete de mi clase Chris— le dio la última advertencia. — ¡y las demás no paren todavía les falta!— y ese es el punto final, para Mai, pero Chris no se rendirá tan fácil.

— ¡Pero podrían morir deshidratadas!— se quejó de nuevo. —ella, tiene problemas respiratorios, tu un problema cardiaco ¿no? ¡Si todas nos unimos no podrán suspendernos a todas, a ninguna! ¡No nos impedirán ir al baile! ¡Sin nosotras ya no habría baile! ¡¿Qué dicen todas?!— Todas se quedaron calladas —chicas por favor ¡nadie hizo nada malo! ¡NADA!— levanto los brazos en señal de ánimo, pero todas seguían igual.

— ¡ya basta de discursos! ¡A CORRER!— Mai buscaba paciencia por donde no la había. Chris se acercó a Serenity.

— ¿Y tú? Vamos no me puedes dejar, me tienes que apoyar— Chris la tomo del brazo y la jalo un poco —apóyame, habla— le dijo, Serenity, negó con la cabeza.

—no Chris, no. Mejor yo sigo— Serenity se alejó de Chris y continuo con los ejercicios, las chicas la imitaron, dejando a Chris sola, ella no se lo podía creer, las muy estúpidas la traicionaron.

Mai continúo con los ánimos y los silbatazos, deicidio ignorar a Chris y por dentro se sentía feliz, porque por fin le dieron un alto a Chris. Al parecer todas si quieren ir al baile y harán lo posible por ir.

—Esto no se ha acabado— dijo Chris, se siente humillada — ¡no se ha acabado! ¡Me escucharon!— dijo gritando con rencor y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Continuara!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.**

 **(Si te gusto, déjame un review, si lo deseas puedes dejarme sugerencias también, te lo agradecería mucho. Visita mi perfil y mis páginas en especial la de tumbrl ¡gracias!)**


	4. Remordimientos

Aviso: este fic es una adaptación de la película de Carrie, del cual es una adaptación cinematográfica del libro de Stephen King: Carrie.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de YU-GI-OH DM, NO son míos. Los personajes Margaret y Chris NO son míos.

 **(** **OoC, AU/UA, drama, tragedia, horror y T: por lime y groserías** **)**

 **(Deadrea94)**

 **Advertencia: muerte de personajes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tea Gardner**

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO** **4:** **Remordimientos.**

.

.

Serenity llego a su casa junto con Seto Kaiba a quien invito a cenar. Hoy le toca a Serenity prepararla. Seto (quien no lo admite delante de nadie) adora la comida casera de Serenity, el prefiere su comida que la que prepara su chef cinco estrellas. Seto sabía el castigo que le dieron a todas las chicas, también le contó lo sucedido con su "amiga" Chris, Seto simplemente le dijo que pues si con eso se sentía mejor y así no tendrá más remordimientos, pues la apoyara, igual la seguirá esperando para la salida. Pero Serenity en el fondo sentía que ese castigo no es suficiente, ella desea hacer algo más grande, algo que haga sentir bien a…Tea Gardner.

Seto se acomodó en la cama de Serenity, ella se dispuso a ducharse y a cambiarse para ponerse cómoda, además tenía tarea pendiente y Seto la ayudara. En ese momento se escucharon unos ruidos en la entrada principal, luego unos enormes pasos y otros ruidos similares, no tenían que adivinar de quien se trataba, pues con esos ruidos es una identificación de su llegada. Seto soltó un sonido de fastidio y Serenity suspiro para paciencia; ya sabe lo que pasara cuando esos se vean la cara. Sin más la puerta de la habitación de Serenity se abrió en par en par, dejando mostrar a la persona recién llegada.

— ¡hola hermanita! ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu castigo? — pregunto Joey Wheeler, el hermano mellizo de Serenity. Este chico rubio de ojos cafés exóticos sonreía como nunca, pero esa sonrisa se le borro al ver a su peor rival, no solo en los duelos de monstruos, si no por el amor de Serenity. — ¿Qué demonios hace aquí Kaiba? — Seto lo ignoro olímpicamente, haciéndolo enojar.

—Ya hermano, no empieces— dijo Serenity colocando sus manos en su cintura.

— ¡Tú sabes que ese idiota no es bienvenido aquí!— a Seto le salió una enorme vena en su cabeza

.

— ¡no le digas así! ¡Recuerda que es MI novio! Te guste o no. — Serenity lo empujo para ella poder salir. —además hoy lo invite a cenar, además tu no haces sino quejarte al decime "¿Por qué siempre te la pasas en su mansión y no aquí?"— dijo Serenity arremedando a Joey.

—Pero lo decía porque tú pasas más tiempo con él, que con tu familia, o que, ¿no será que este ricachón te está subiendo de estrato y quieres abandonar a tu familia?— Joey se le fue la lengua. Serenity lo miro re feo, ese comentario la hizo sentir mal.

— ¿Por qué no callas ese hocico? ¡Wheeler!— grito Seto, ya enojado por esas palabras. Y ahí es donde Serenity pedía paciencia.

— ¡estoy en mi casa! ¡Y aquí hablo como me dé la gana!— ya ambos tenían enormes venas en su cabeza. Ambos se miraron con desafío, ninguno se dejara del otro.

— ¡pareces un perro ladrando cuando llega visita! ¡Debería ponerte un bozal para ver si te callas!— Joey empezó a temblar dela rabia.

— ¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME PERRO! ¡Y menos en mi propia casa! ¡Imbécil!— grito a todo pulmón, dejando sordo a todos alrededor. Lo que más odia en el mundo es que lo llamen perro, es la peor ofensa contra su persona.

—sabes que Wheeler mejor te ignoro, no vale la pena rebajarme contigo— Seto se cruzó de brazos y puso pose de orgullo y le dio la espalda, haciéndolo ver como alguien que no valía ni mierda.

— ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ahora si te la ganaste ricachón del demonio!— grito y se remango, le iba a pegar un puñetazo a Kaiba pero Serenity se metió.

— ¡ya basta los dos de una vez! ¡Que mamera con ustedes!— ambos se quedaron muy quietecitos. Cuando Serenity se enoje… es mejor hacerle caso. —Joey ya deja de gritar y ayúdame a preparar la cena. Seto deja de provocar a Joey y estate en la sala mientras preparo la cena. Gracias. — sin más que decir ambos obedecieron.

.

.

Joey y Serenity terminaron de hacer la cena, Seto ayudo a poner la mesa. Todos se sentaron a comer, después de dar las gracias, Joey comenzó a devorar como loco la comida y sin modales, según Kaiba, quien estaba molesto, no tenía más opción que aguantarse a su "cuñado" lo mismo pensaba Joey, cada vez que se miran, comenzaba la guerra. Pero Serenity se encontraba en otro mundo, pensaba todo lo que le dijo la profesora Mai, antes de su castigo, a pesar de que cumplía con su castigo, se sentía igual de culpable y seguía con remordimientos. Ahora que se ponía a pensar más… el baile… al parecer Tea no ira, ningún chico invitaría a una chica "rara" y que es la burla de todos, pero ella no se merecía eso, Serenity incluso piensa que es mejor no asistiría a tal baile, pero ¿Cómo se lo tomara Seto y su hermano?

Y ahí fue, cuando se le prendió el foco.

¡Claro! En vez de ir Serenity es mejor que valla Tea al baile, Serenity le regalara sus boletas, incluso le regalara el vestido que su madre mando a hacer, después de todo la profesora ninguna de ellas no merecía ir al baile, Serenity se sintió mejor al pensar así, Serenity hará todo lo posible para que Tea Gardner vaya a ese baile y tenga la mejor noche de su vida y no se gradué con rencores o dolorosos recuerdos. ¡Perfecto! Serenity promete que ella tendrá la mejor noche de su vida, le ayudara a lucir prefecta esa noche. Aunque… hay varios problemas, uno: tiene que acercársele a ella y convertirse en su amiga, dos: ganarse su confianza y tres: conseguirse una pareja… ¡oh Dios! Ese el más grande problema, como dijo antes no se le hará tan fácil conseguirle pareja. Pero para Serenity no hay imposibles, utilizara su popularidad como aliado para ayudarla, nadie la detendrá para nada.

Serenity alzo su mirada y las poso en su novio y su hermano, quienes con la mirada se mataban, más cuando vio que Joey le robo un trozo de pollo a su novio. Seto…. El como la pareja. No, el no aceptaría, porque el solo asistiría si Serenity va, pero como no va a asistir, además Seto odia la compañía femenina, ni siquiera tiene amigas, ni las tendrá, él dice que la única mujer en su vida será Serenity. Joey, su hermano…. Como la pareja, no lo sabe. Aunque pensándolo, Joey todavía no tiene pareja, además su hermano nunca se negaría a una petición suya, además una vez Joey dijo que sintió lastima por ella, incluso regaño a Serenity por lo que le hizo, pero obviamente él la alentó mucho cuando le dijo que tenía remordimientos de conciencia. No perdería nada, además entre más pronto le consiga pareja mejor.

—Oye Joey— llamo Serenity. Joey con la boca llena la miro.

— ¿Uhm?— le contesto con la boca llena.

— ¿Ya conseguiste pareja para el baile?— pregunto de golpe, Joey casi se atraganta y tubo que mandar en seco, Seto soltó una risa disimulada, se puso atento, esto se pondrá interesante.

— ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!— pregunto un poco avergonzado y enojado, más por la presencia de Kaiba.

— ¡Solo contéstame!— soltó de tono fuerte Serenity. Joey suspiro.

—estoy en esas—

—Ósea, que no has conseguido pareja, que idiota. — Seto se comenzó a reír y más los todas las expresiones idiotas que hacía, Joey gruño como perro.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste ricachón?!— y ahí empezó otra discusión, sobre conseguir pareja, quien es el mejor, quien es más popular, quien esto, quien lo otro, etc. Serenity se le acabo la paciencia.

— ¡Ya basta chicos por favor!— ambos se detuvieron y la miraron. —Nos estamos desviando del verdadero tema de la conversación—

—Serenity ¿a qué se debe esta conversación?— pregunto Seto, Serenity miro muy seriamente a ambos.

—bueno primero que todo y espero que no me interrumpan, les diré la decisión que acabe de tomar. — ambos cuñados se miraron interrogantes y la volvieron a mirar. —No asistiré yo al baile. —

Silencio.

Duro varios minutos, hasta que…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—

Gritaron ambos a todo pulmón. Fue tanta la sorpresa de ambos, que hasta Kaiba grito igual o más que Joey. Serenity se esperaba algo así, aunque no pensó que fuera "para tanto" pero con ellos… bueno da igual.

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices hermana?!— grito de Joey horrorizado.

— ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión? Y sin consultármelo. — Seto estaba desencajado, también enfadado y por muchas razones.

—me dejan hablar. No eh terminado de decir mi decisión. — Serenity trato de calmar el ambiente, además ya estaba cansada de los gritos de su hermano. Además la mirada de Seto no le gustaba y eso no la dejó terminar de hablar.

—Pues habla, necesito una explicación. — Seto hablo severamente, pero no levanto tanto la voz.

—para empezar, yo no merezco asistir al baile, y si Seto, sigo con remordimientos. — Seto rodo los ojos buscando paciencia y con enfado. —Lo estuve pensado mucho, así que se ocurrió este plan para quedar en paz, yo sé que ustedes no me entenderán, pero nada me va hacer cambiar de parecer. — Serenity se cruzó de brazos y aparto la mirada, estaba molesta.

— ¿Y qué tienes en mente hermana?— pregunto un Joey más calmado.

—Simple, la que va a ir en mi lugar va ser Tea Gardner y si tengo que darle mi vestido, se lo daré, no me importaría nada, ella se lo merece más que ninguna chica del instituto, yo la ayudare a que asista a ese baile, cueste lo que me cueste. — dijo cruzando de nuevo sus brazos dando la señal que nada la va a detener. Seto suspiro de cansancio y se sobo las cienes.

—no lo puedo creer, Serenity has llegado demasiado lejos. Si tu intención es que yo vaya con ella en vez de ir contigo, no cuentes conmigo. Tu eres mi novia y eres la única mujer en mi vida, es contigo o nada. Así te enojes, lo siento pero no y no. — dijo un tanto nervioso, pero igual de enojado, sé que dice que ahora cualquier cosa por ella, pero eso no estaba incluido en esa frase.

—yo sabía que tu no aceptarías. Y sí, me enoja porque creí que me entenderías pero veo que no, así que esto lo hare yo sola. — exclamo Serenity y miro a su hermano. —y es ahí en donde entras tu Joey, te pido por favor que lleves a Tea al baile, tú no tienes pareja. — dijo tomándole su mano y lo miro con ojos de borrego, Joey se sobresaltó.

— ¡Momentito! Yo nunca dije que no tuviera pareja. — dijo a todo pulmón y levantándose de la silla.

—pero dijiste "estoy en esas" eso significa que no tienes a nadie— dijo su hermana arremedándolo, Joey frunció el ceño.

—es que la pareja que quiero invitar es muy difícil y… no es cualquier chica— Joey se sonrojo y se puso nervioso, Seto lo miro con sospecha.

— ¿a qué te refieres Joey? Sé más claro. — pregunto Serenity un tanto confundida.

—No te lo quería decir, ni mucho menos delante de ¡este!— se volvió a sobresaltar y señalo con su índice a Seto y este gruño. (Después de todo la conversación esta interesante)

— ¡Habla ya de una vez!— le ordeno a grito su hermana, Joey trago hondo, ya se enojó.

—bueno, bueno no te agüites…— dijo tratando de calmarla y moviendo sus manos. Suspiro. —La que quiero invitar al baile… es… ¡la profesora Mai Valentine!— dudo al principio, pero lo último lo soltó con un grito, como desahogándose.

Otra vez el silencio reino.

Pero ahora lo sorprendidos son Serenity y Seto, en especial este último. ¡No se lo creen! ¡Joey iba a por la profesora Mai! Nunca pensó que ese perdedor iba por ligas mayores, o más bien, que le gustaban las mujeres maduritas, eso no se lo esperaba. Serenity tiene la boca abierta, eso la tomo desprevenida, aunque Joey le dijo una vez que la profe Mai le parecía bonita y única, pero pensó iba ser eso algo pasajero, pero no, al ver las expresiones de Joey se puede tratar de algo más, se le vinieron muchas dudas y las aclararía en este momento.

—Joey… dime la verdad ¿te gusta mucho la profe?— dijo Serenity sin creérselo.

—sí, y mucho, además yo soy un hombre, ella sigue siendo una mujer ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Porque con tu cara ya supe lo que estas imaginando— dijo un tanto calmado, pero hablo con rudeza.

—bueno… no te niego eso, pero ¿ya se lo has dicho? ¿O ya están juntos? Dime la verdad. — siguió Serenity ya muy inquieta por la sorpresa y la curiosidad.

—lo sabe, de hecho ya nos hemos besado, a escondidas claro está. Ella no me permite estar juntos, porque va contra todos sus principios y soy menor de edad. Pero igual quiero estar solo con ella, esa mujer me tiene loco. — conto Joey muy sonrojado y mirando el techo.

Serenity y Seto se miraron curiosos y luego lo volvieron a ver. Serenity no se esperaba esa sorpresa, Seto cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, dando un porte de orgullo, y se río bajito.

—vaya, este perro nos resultó un lobo cazador de carne madura— comento Kaiba en todo sarcástico y gracioso. Joey enrojeció y junto sus cejas.

— ¡Cállate imbécil!— le grito por mas avergonzado que enojado. Por eso él no quería contarle nada de eso delante de ese.

— ¡basta! Joey ¿seguro que no es una fantasía tuya? ¿Vas en serio con ella?— Serenity trato de calmarlos para evitar una pelea, así que siguió con su interrogatorio.

—si Serenity, voy en serio, por eso quiero terminar de una vez, el otro año cumplo los 18 y así ya no habrá problema, yo sé que yo le gusto también, pero es muy testadura. — Continuo Joey igual de avergonzado.

Serenity lo miro con mucho cuidado y lo confirmo todo, Joey está enamorado de la profesora ¿Quién lo diría? Ella le gusta mucho el romance prohibido, además ella no tiene nada en contra de esos romances, para el amor no hay edad, así que si es verdad lo que siente su hermano, lo apoyara, pero él tiene que devolverle el favor, así que se le ocurrió un plan.

—lo sé, pues como veo que están las cosas, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?— dijo con un eje de que está tramando algo, así que se ganó la atención de ambos chicos.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?— pregunto un poco temeroso Joey.

—primero: no diré nada de lo de la profe y tú, ni siquiera a mamá, a cambio de que tu no le digas a ella que no asistiré al baile, y eso también va para ti también Seto.— dijo seriamente y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Kaiba.

—no soy ningún soplón— dijo enfadado, se sintió un poco ofendido, no duda que le sorprendió todo, lo que paso hace unos momentos, pero él no iba a hablar estupideces que no tiene que ver con él.

—lo sé, pero como se trata de Joey…— dijo un tanto disimulada, Seto gruño y asintió, Serenity sonrió y siguió. —segundo: serás mi cómplice ahora en mi plan. Tercero y último: si antes de 2 días del baile, ninguno, ósea tú y Tea, no consiguen pareja, lo siento Joey pero iras con ella. — sentencio al fin.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero...— Joey grito como si le hubiese pasado una tragedia, aunque para él lo es.

—Joey tienes este tiempo de convencer a la profe Mai, además también puedes ayudarme a conseguirle una buena pareja a Tea, y para que veas que no soy mala, te ayudare un poco con la profe, además como ella protege ahora mucho a Tea, le gustara mi plan, así que… ¿te me unes o no?— dijo un tanto desesperada y suplicando con la mirada, poniendo esos ojos que hace, que Joey y otros caigan.

Joey suspiro y se rasco un poco la cabeza, él nunca podía contra su hermana, además ella lo va a ayudar, Kaiba mantendrá la boca cerrada y solo ellos sabrán de los sentimientos que siente y él lo que más desea es estar con la linda Mai Valentine.

—Aayy Dios, pues qué remedio, pero me dedicare más a convencer a la profe Mai, y si veo algo te lo diré, así que trato hecho. — dijo con duda, pero el estrecho su mano con su hermana melliza.

—perfecto, gracias Joey. Y tu Seto… ¿me apoyas?— pregunto Serenity. Seto suspiro.

—sí, aunque no esté de acuerdo, ya que quería que esa fuera una noche inolvidable, pero si es lo que más desea, te apoyare todo lo que quieras.— Serenity salto a abrazarlo, Seto se alarmo y se sonrojo, Joey se puso celoso y trato de separarlos.

Y así paso la noche, el día del baile, Serenity se quedaba en la casa de Seto Kaiba, pero obviamente ayudaría con los preparativos, también ayudara a su hermano para que vaya con la profe, aunque su objetivo principal es conseguirle pareja a Tea, la cuestión ahora es ¿Quién será el caballero que la acompañe?

.

.

* * *

Al otro día, Tea Gardner se dirige a la biblioteca del instituto, al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Tea trago saliva, trato de no darle importancia, después de todo vino a buscar información respecto a su persona. Busco un computador desocupado, se sentó, pero el problema es que ella no sabía manejar muy bien que digamos esos aparatos, lo único electrónico que tenía en su casa, es un viejo televisor, una licuadora, una vieja lavadora y una nevera. Pero obviamente esas cosas no tienen nada que ver con la tecnología de hoy en día. Vio como un joven de nombre Duke Devlin, se sentó a su lado, y empezó su labor en el computador; Tea lo miro con disimulo para ver como el manejaba el computador, el chico famoso por crear juegos referentes al duelo de monstruos y demás géneros, volteo al sentirse observado, Tea se volteo rápido, Duke levanto una ceja y continuo con su labor. Tea suspiro y trato de hacer lo mismo que el chico. Comenzó a teclear, abrió una página y escribió "poderes mágicos" le salieron varios resultados, busco información y también le salió de anexo nombres de libros, así que ella volvió a abrir una pestaña y escribió el nombre de esos libros. Escribió las secciones y los números.

Tea busco los libros en los estantes, tomo varios, cuando tomo el último libro, vio un libro grueso y por su pasta se ve que esta viejo y su título es "telequinesis" ella cerro los ojos y le temblaron las manos, volvió a abrir sus ojos y tomo el libro. Se dirigió a una mesa solitaria y poso todos los libros que escogió. Miro por todos lados, no quería llamar la atención, al ver que estaba casi solitario el sitio y las pocas personas que había estaban concentradas en su lectura, Tea empezó a leer. Todos los libros tenían relación con el libro grueso que encontró, también sobre lo sobrenatural, sobre lo desconocido del cuerpo, sobre los ilusionistas y temas parecidos. Tea no asistió a las primeras clases por estar leyendo.

De nuevo Tea se encontraba en el computador, estaba muy concentrada y admirada de ver el vídeo que se encontró por YOUTUBE ahí mostraba una mano haciendo movimientos y también hay un cuaderno la cual las hojas se pasaban como arte de magia, Tea no podía creer que todo eso fuese posible. Duke Devlin la vio, el al principio que ella no sabía manejar nada, así que con disimulo hacia sus labores lento para que la chica aprendiera, pero al verla de nuevo no dudo y se le acercó.

—Escucha…— dijo el chico. Tea se asustó y dio un brinco. —lo siento… solo quería decirte que se ve mejor en pantalla completa… mira. — Duke movió el mouse y dio un click, así el vídeo se vio en pantalla completa, Tea le sonrió y siguió viendo, Duke se fue dejándola tranquila.

.

.

* * *

Tea entro a su última clase, llevaba consigo todos los libros que encontró antes, como siempre se sentó en el último rincón del aula, el profesor entro y empezó su clase de literatura. Tea no le puso atención, más bien miraba por la ventana, cerca estaba la bandera del instituto, Tea se concentró y se le quedo viendo, con todo lo que leyó e investigo quiso probar una cosa. Hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y eso hizo que la bandera se meciera, volvió hacerlo pero con un movimiento más fuerte, la bandera se mecía como si lo estuviera haciendo el viento, Tea sonrió.

— ¿Señorita Gardner?— llamo el profesor, Tea se asustó y lo miro muy nerviosa. —Tu poema… quieres pasar a leer…— no era una pregunto, pero se lo dijo con un tono de cuestión y ella capto el mensaje.

Todos sus compañeros se rieron levemente por el nerviosismo de Tea, ella suspiro y se levantó de su puesto, tomo su libro y camino hasta colocarse detrás del centro del tablero. En esa entonces, Serenity la observo con un poco de lastima, Yami quien también se encontraba en la clase, la miro también aunque con curiosidad, porque antes vio como ella tenía su vista hacia esa bandera que de repente se comenzó a mecer. Tea carraspeo, todos sus compañeros la miraron con burla aunque en silencio, el profesor también la miro así y Tea comenzó a leer:

 _A veces el silencio_

 _Convoca algarabías_

 _Parodias de coraje_

 _Espejismos de duende_

 _Tangos a contrapelo_

 _Desconsoladas rabias_

 _Pregones de la muerte_

 _Sed y hambre de vos_

 _Pero otras veces es_

 _Solamente silencio_

 _Soledad como un roble_

 _Desierto sin oasis_

 _Nave desarbolada_

 _Tristeza que gotea_

 _Alrededor de escombros_

 _Fuego mudo_

 _(Poema de Mario Benedetti)_

Al principio se enredó un poco, ganándose burlas, pero a la medida que fue avanzando en su lectura, fue aumentado sus voz, al terminar a todos los dejo cayados. Serenity la observo con sorpresa, ese poema lo hablo con tristeza e incluso parecía identificarse con él. Yami por primera vez la observo más directamente, vio sus hermosas pestañas, su cara redondeada, sus labios y por ultimo esos ojos, tan peculiares, curiosos y de un color zafiro como ninguno, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, pero había algo en ella que le hacía tener curiosidad.

—Bueno… eso fue… perturbador— hablo el profesor y todos se rieron por su comentario. —de verdad Gardner, esa es la primera vez que te escucho hablar más de dos palabras. ¿Quieres decir algo más? O ¿nos quieres perturbar más? Tú dirás. —

Todos se comenzaron a reír mas fuerte, Tea agacho la mirada y abrazo fuerte su libro. Serenity negó con la cabeza ya arte de ese profesor. Yami golpeo fuerte su mesa.

— ¡Estúpido!— escupió Yami, no lo dijo tan alto, pero el golpe hizo que todos sus compañeros voltearon al verlo, incluso Tea quien levanto su mirada y lo observo.

—Discúlpeme señor Mouto— hablo con sarcasmo el profesor. — ¿Dijo algo?— Yami se cruzó de brazos y se recostó un poco en la silla. Serenity lo miro muy sorprendida y más con lo que dijo.

—dije: estupendo— hablo Yami, con su voz gruesa, miro con desafío al profesor —está estupendo el poema que cito Tea Gardner— Tea cada vez estaba más sorprendida, de hecho le dio ganas de saltar de una pata por la alegría que sentía en ese momento. — ¿No lo cree profesor?— le pregunto Yami colocándose más serio y hablo con voz intimidante. El profesor se quedó sin palabras y está totalmente serio.

Todos miraron al profesor quien carraspeo y siguió con la clase, hizo sentar a Tea, ella lo hizo sin duda. Yami se relajó, cuando Tea se sentó, miro con disimulo a Yami, sonrió como una tonta enamorada, nunca se sintió tan feliz. Serenity quien lo observo todo no paso de percibido esas miradas, Serenity se quedó pensándolo un momento, y ahí fue cuando se le ilumino el foco.

.

.

* * *

En otro lado, la madre de Tea Margaret está en su sitio de trabajo, se encontraba cociendo en su máquina, ella trabaja como modista y también arregla y arma ropa. Escucho como alguien entro a la tienda, ella siguió cociendo, la mujer comenzó a llamar y a tocar el timbre que se encuentra en la mesa del recibidor, siguió cociendo más fuerte, pisado duro el pedal, preciso ese día le tocaba manejar sola la tienda, ella odia que la molesten, ella solo trabaja como modista no como recibidora, pero no tenía más opción, apago la máquina y se paró. Identifico a la mujer que estaba llamando, al igual que ella.

—Oh, hola eres tu Margaret, no quería molestarle yo…— hablo con nerviosismo la elegante mujer.

— ¿le puedo ayudar en algo señora Wheeler?— la interrumpió Margaret quien no tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas de hablar con nadie.

— ¡eh, si claro! Vengo por esto— le entrego un papel, Margaret lo reviso, y fue en busca de esa entrega. La señora Wheeler la miro con pesar.

—Margaret, de verdad siento mucho lo que paso, tu hija es una niña buena, lo que le hizo Serenity y las otras chicas no tiene perdón, pero mi hija es una niña correcta y buena. — le dijo mientras Margaret traía su encargo, tenía la cara seria, escribió el valor de la entrega, la señora Wheeler saco el dinero y se lo dio, terminando de decir lo último.

—Alguna de ellas lo es…— menciono Margaret, haciendo que la señora Wheeler la mirara con cuestión. Termino de darle el cambio y la señora Wheeler saco el contenido del empaque.

Se trata de un hermoso vestido rojo pasión, de una sola tira, corto y con unos encajes y adornos sencillos que lo hacían ver más bonito y elegante, la señora Wheeler quedo impresionada al verlo, es un bonito vestido.

— ¡está muy hermoso Margaret! Es un trabajo excelente, me encanta lo que hiciste con los encajes y el cuello, de verdad gracias. — la alago la señora Wheeler, Margaret la miro con seriedad y con disimulo saco un utensilio que usa para cocer, se levantó un poco su falda y le lo empezó a enterrar en su piel.

La señora Wheeler seguía hablando y hablando sobre el vestido, Margaret hacía gestos tratando de disimular su dolor al enterrarse eso en su piel, salió unas gotas de sangre que se escurrieron por su pierna, cuando termino de hablar, Margaret dejo de hacerse daño y volvió a guardar el utensilio.

—que tenga un buen día señora Wheeler. — dijo al fin Margaret y se volvió a dirigir a su máquina de coser, para terminar su labor. La señora se asustó un poco al ver como la observo y le hablo con esas palabras tan frías y perturbadoras, así que mejor se fue.

.

.

* * *

Las clases terminaron… pero en el despacho del director se encuentran, la profesora Mai, Chris y el padre de Chris.

—esta profesora, estuvo humillando y ofendiendo a mi hija y hasta parece que la maltrato. Eso no se hace, está mal, eso es abuso de poder— el padre Chris hablo con mucha seriedad, Mai negaba la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, el directo lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Exacto papi eso fue lo que hizo, en serio…— dijo Chris asistiendo con la cabeza y dándole la razón. —es una abusiva— termino de hablar, Mai la miro con rabia, esa mocosa… definitivamente no sabía que decir o pensar.

—señor, yo ya hable con la profesora Valentine sobre lo que sucedió, pero es que nosotros ya hemos tenido varios problemas con su hija en clases en el pasado y ahora con lo que ella hizo junto con sus compañeras a Tea Gardner fue algo sin nombre… la chica estaba… estaba teniendo su… primer… bueno lo que su hija…— hablo el director, el padre de Chris se le acabo la paciencia

—Por favor director, no quiero estar aquí escuchando calumnias de mi hija, la conozco, ella no lo hizo, así que quiero que establezca su derecho de asistir al baile. — hablo con autoridad, Chris sonrió con malicia. —además no hay pruebas de lo que dicen ¿o sí?— pregunto con burla. Mai sonrió y se acercó al padre de Chris.

—pues señor, si existe un vídeo que proyecta el incidente— dijo Mai, el padre de Chris la miro con duda —y creo que si hijita lo grabo. — termino de hablar, Chris se congelo en el asiento, no fue capaz de mirar a nadie. —pienso que un vídeo así, seria incriminatorio para quien lo grabo y sus demás complaces ¿no me equivoco verdad?— pregunto Mai al padre de Chris, quien es abogado.

—No, no señora— le respondió.

—qué bueno, pues como soy solo una simple maestra que es licenciada en pedagogía deportiva, pero solamente digo que con un vídeo así, afectaría su admisión a la universidad, hasta podrían demandarla y tendría mucha mala reputación y publicidad, usted entenderá, además lo peor del caso es que ese vídeo ya está en todas las redes del mundo de la internet. — explico y conto Mai, el padre de Chris miro a sus hija, quien estaba más que petrificada, al oír todo. —Yo digo que hay que ver su celular, y si el vídeo no está ahí, entonces les debo una enorme disculpa a ambos y se admitirá la asistencia al baile. — termino de hablar Mai, Chris le mando la peor mirada, Mai solo le sonrió triunfante.

—Chris, hija— llamo su padre. El director asintió a la profesora, dándole a entender que accederá a su petición, así que estiro la mano hacia Chris. Ella se comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no yo no los voy a dar mi celular, eso sería invasión de privacidad ¿verdad papá?— hablo un poco nerviosa y miro a su padre suplicante. Este suspiro ya cansado de tanta pérdida de tiempo.

—Chris, si quiere ir al baile, dales ese maldito teléfono y acabemos con esto de una buena vez. No tengo tiempo— le dijo y Chris abrió más sus ojos ¡eso no puede ser!

— ¡¿Qué?!— le levanto la voz, su padre le mando su peor mirada haciéndola callar y quedarse quieta.

— ¡Solo obedece! y dales ese teléfono— repitió su padre con voz más dura y autoritaria. Todos se quedaron viéndola, esperando, ella los miro a todos y no aguanto.

—No les voy a dar nada— dijo Chris muy furiosa y salió del despacho del director. Dejando a su padre en vergüenza, porque ahí dio la evidencia.

.

.

* * *

Chris llego muy furiosa al salón en done se realizara el baile, ahí estaba Serenity, Rebecca y sus demás amigas, quienes estaban haciendo todos los preparativos y se estaban riendo. Chris boto al suelo con fuerza e ira su mochila, haciendo que todas se le quedaran viendo.

—es oficial chicas. No asistiré al baile. — dijo acercándose a las chicas, quienes se sorprendieron. —ojala mi padre los demande y despidan al imbécil del director y la puta profesora Mai— miro con mucha rabia a Serenity —y tú, porque no me apoyaste, ¿Por qué Serenity? Los tendríamos de las pelotas—

—porque lo merecíamos Chris, por lo que le hicimos a Tea. — respondió Serenity, con calma. —me lo merecía, ese castigo. — volvió a hablar, Chris negó con la cabeza y miro a las demás chicas quienes estaban calladas y no querían mencionar nada. —la profesora Mai tiene toda la razón, nosotras hicimos algo horrible—

— ¡Mentira!— grito Chris, llamando la atención de todos. —esa Tea nos dijo que todas menos ella y su madre nos iremos al infierno ¿y todavía la defiendes? ¿Qué pasa contigo?— siguió reclamándole, Serenity se paró enojada, ya no quería escucharla más.

—Eso fue en primaria Chris. Y sabes, a veces eres una cerda— dijo ya yéndose, pero se detuvo y la enfrento. — ¿Qué te ha hecho Tea a ti en la vida?— le pregunto, Chris se ríe por ese comentario.

—Ella lo estuvo pidiendo desde la primaria Serenity. — la mencionada rodo los ojos, tomo sus cosas, a veces no sabía porque se juntaba con ella.

—oye… si no mal recuerdo tú también formaste parte de eso como las demás ¿no?— hablo con veneno Chris y mirando interrogante a las demás, Serenity no se detuvo y trataba de no ponerle atención. — ¿y cómo fue que le dijo? ah sí, le dijo ANORMAL— dijo con sarcasmo y burla. Serenity detuvo su caminar.

— ¡Yo me detuve!— dijo, todos la miraron. Chris se le acerco.

— ¡ah! "te detuviste"— le dijo moviendo sus manos y riéndose.

—Exacto— respondió Serenity y siguió caminando. Chris la siguió.

—entonces ¿Por qué la obedeciste? Vamos dime— pregunto, pero Serenity ni la miro y ni le respondió. — ¡¿Por qué la obedeciste?!— le grito a Serenity tomándola de su brazo con fuerza.

—ya déjame Chris ¡basta!— le dijo soltándosele bruscamente.

—Tú seguiste corriendo— dijo Chris quien cruzo sus dedos y puso sus manos en su mejilla y simulo una cara bonita y soñadora —la linda Serenity… la que fantaseaba con su último año aquí, con un novio perfecto, el baile perfecto y la velada perfecta. Eso decías cuando eras niña. — hablo con voz chillona. Serenity la miro feo. —supongo que tu novio el guapo y multimillonario Seto Kaiba ya gasto una fortuna para darte la mejor noche de tu vida, y me imagino que tú ya tendrás planeado los sonidos, movimientos, poses y demás para que hagan el amor y así reconquistarlo y que él mejore tu vida y la de tu hermano, casándote y amarrarlo. — Chris se volvía más venenosa que nunca.

—Dije basta— hablo Serenity con un susurro, la está ofendiendo y estaba arte. Chris soltó una carcajada.

—por favor, todas te alaban por ser novia de un chico que es frio y solitario, que te dará las joyas y bisutería más caras, los mejores vestidos, que te dará viajes por el mundo y te dará toda la vida de una reina. Por eso haces toda esta estupidez. ¿Crees que no lo es? Pues yo sí sé que planeas mi reinita, tú quieres todo esto para quedar bien y muy pronto ser la señora Kaiba. Eso de los remordimientos son mentira y todas los saben. — termino de hablar Chris.

Serenity la empujo y paso de largo de ella. Chris volvió a burlase.

— ¡La verdad duele no, señora Kaiba!— le dijo y Serenity comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

Chris no endiente nada. ¡No sabe nada! Desde hoy deja de ser amiga de esa arpía, primero le reclama, luego le dice que una perra amarra hombre rico y por último dice que solo le interesa el bolsillo y billetera de su novio. Debe de tener más bien envidia, además ella ama con todo el corazón a Seto y su hermano menor. Además también se metió con su hermano Joey, quien también lo llamo interesado. Pero ya no le tomara importancia dejara de juntarse con ella y seguirá su plan.

Al llegar a su casa, y entrando a su cuarto vio un hermoso vestido rojo pasión en su cama. Serenity sonrió al verlo y lo toco. Usará ese vestido para otra ocasión en especial, además a Seto le gustaría verla con ese vestido, lo único que le dará a Tea, será sus sandalias y su maquillaje, porque después de todo ya le encontró una pareja a Tea, así que ahora pasaría al siguiente paso de su plan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Buenas… lamento mucho la tardanza, estos días me ha pasado de todo, así que como regalo hice este capítulo un poco larguito. Además yo me fui de visita con mi madre, en ese lugar solo hay luz y agua y me quede como 15 días. Uno a veces tiene que apartarse un poco de todo y buscar paz para pensar con claridad y eso yo hice. Jejejejejje nos vemos a la próxima.**

 **(Si te gusto, déjame un review, si lo deseas puedes dejarme sugerencias también, te lo agradecería mucho. Visita mi perfil y mis páginas en especial la de tumbrl ¡gracias!)**


End file.
